


Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Drarry secret santa, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not actually in eighth year, in the past though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written on this prompt:  Harry and Draco have been married for a year, and at their anniversary party, Ron asks them how they even got to be a couple in the first place (getting together moment can be creator's choice). At one point during the story, Draco admits having a crush on Harry since Fifth Year. Then.....
Harry: "Awwww, babe... You had a crush on me?!... That's embarrassing."Draco: "We're married!!!"Harry: "Still...."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for phantasticlarrybaby on tumblr for the drarry secret santa.

"Do you, Harry, take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him throughout your lives?"  
"I do."  
"Do you promise to respect, comfort, and keep him, in sickness and in health?"  
"I do."  
"Do you promise to share your joys and sorrows, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to him alone?"  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss the groom"

One year later

"Happy anniversary!" Everyone shouts.  
A hand settled on Harry's shoulder. He looked up and his eyes met Draco's. He looked almost as happy as he had on their actual wedding day.   
Warm laughter and conversation filled the room as they entered. The smell of food wafted up from the coffee table where most of the guests were sitting.  
"Happy anniversary Harry!" Came a shout. Luna came running up and enveloped him in a hug. "Happy anniversary to you as well Draco!" She said cheerfully, hugging him with just as much affection.  
"Happy anniversary guys!" called Hermione, walking towards them with Ron in tow.   
"Thanks for coming," Draco said warmly.  
"Oh it's no problem," Hermione answered.  
"I even brought you a gift!" Added Luna.  
Draco and Harry were both stunned. "You didn't have to get a present, Luna," Harry said.  
"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to, and I just know that you're going to love it," she said reassuringly.  
"Hey, there's a package over here that's moving!" Neville called nervously from across the room.   
"That's mine!" Luna said, walking quickly towards him.   
Hermione glanced worriedly in the direction Luna was heading. "I should probably make sure everything is ok over there," she glanced back towards Harry, Ron, and Draco, "I'll be right back." She turned and jogged towards the corner where Luna and Neville were already discussing the brown package slowly moving across the ground.  
"Happy anniversary guys" said Ron.  
"Thanks" They responded.  
"So, how did you guys even get together in the first place?" Ron asked.  
Harry thought for a moment, "Well," he started, "It's kind of embarrassing, but remember when we had to retake seventh year?"  
"Because we were too busy saving the world to go to school," Ron finished, "Yeah, I remember."  
"Yeah, well he literally ran into me in the hallway. We got into a bit of a fight and we accidentally kissed," admitted Harry.  
"Hold on," said Draco, "That is not what happened. He wasn't watching where he was going, and he ran into me and dropped all of his books. Then he had the nerve to blame it on me! I suppose it was a bit silly, but we started fighting and he tripped on one of his books and his face slammed into mine."  
"Romantic," Ron said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Why didn't I hear about this?"  
Harry blushed "I was kind of embarrassed. I only told Hermione."  
"Bloody hell Harry! You told Hermione and not me?" He said, clutching the spot over his heart dramatically, "That hurts."  
"I needed advice!" Harry protested, "And she promised not to tell anyone."  
"Ok so, I know you that you probably liked Draco for some incomprehensible reason after this, no offense, Ron added, "but why did Draco like you?"  
Draco blushed, "Well, I might've had a bit of a crush on him."  
Harry looked at him oddly, "Since when?"  
Draco redden even more, "Fifth year maybe."  
Harry smiled "Awwww, babe... You had a crush on me?!... That's embarrassing."  
"We're married!" Draco exclaimed.  
"Still..." Said Harry  
Ron started snickering.   
"Laugh now Weasley, just wait until your anniversary," Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
"Though for now," Harry started, "Happy anniversary Draco." He leaned in their lips met just as they had on their wedding day.


End file.
